Siempre Juntos
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Nick Wilde el zorro que paso de estafador a policía, se encuentra en una encrucijada al tener que decidir entre sus emociones y lo mejor para su mejor amiga.
**Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic de Zootopia que escribo, decidí que sería un One Shot para no tener que preocuparme por continuarlo, por cierto ya tenía cerca de 2 años sin escribir un fanfic, así que lamento si mi capacidad para escribirlos empeoro desde entonces, en fin espero que les guste.**

 _ **Siempre Juntos**_

– Judy… no quiero perderte – Le susurre al oído mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos por la espalda en un tierno abrazo.

Hola… Se preguntaran quien soy y que es lo que paso hace un momento, digo eso es lo que pensaría cualquiera ante tal situación, en fin creo que mejor les explico. Mi nombre es Nicholas P. Wilde, aunque prefiero que me digan Nick y estaba teniendo una plática seria con mi compañera Judy Hopps, pero tal vez sea mejor si les cuento todo desde el principio.

Han transcurrido 18 meses desde que me vi forzado a ayudar a Judy en el caso de los aulladores. Desde aquel entonces le hice caso a la recomendación de Judy y termine por unirme a la policía de Zootopia en el Recinto 1 del Centro de la ciudad, pasamos por muchas aventuras juntos, y nos convertimos en la mejor pareja de Policías de Zootopia, quien lo diría un zorro astuto y una torpe coneja o una astuta coneja y un zorro torpe formaban la mejor pareja de policías de Zootopia.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, es divertido trabajar con Judy, claro había días en los que el jefe Bogo nos ponía un trabajo complicado pero todo es mejor estando acompañado por Judy, creí que eso iba a durar por siempre hasta que un día el Jefe Bogo nos diera una noticia después de repartir las misiones del día.

– Esas son las misiones del día – Termino de decir el jefe Bogo con su característica forma de ser, mientras cerraba su carpeta y se dirigía hacia la puerta del salón – Por poco lo olvido – Exclamo antes de salir del salón, lo que ocasiono que todos volviéramos a dirigir nuestra atención hacia el – Hay un puesto libre en el unidad de fuerzas especial de la policía central, aquellos que estén interesados por el puesto pasen a mi oficina, solo les recuerdo no será fácil ganarse el puesto – Termino de decir y salió de la salón.

Todos nuestros compañeros empezaron a murmullar, sobre lo que significaba ese puesto, incluso Judy, aunque para mí simplemente no resultaba muy atractivo el puesto.

– ¿Te imaginas el privilegio que sería pertenecer a la unidad de fuerzas especiales Nick? – Exclamo Judy con clásico optimismo que se notaba en sus orejas paradas.

– ¿Realmente crees que te pueden dar un puesto tan peligroso Zanahorias? – Dije sarcásticamente mientras le dirigía una de mis clásicas miradas.

– ¿Insinúas que porque soy una coneja no puedo pertenecer a la unidad de fuerzas especiales? – Dijo fingiendo una cara de ofendida.

– De ser lo contrario habrían muchos conejos en la unidad especial ¿No? – Respondí sarcásticamente, lamentablemente nadie se río de mi chiste ya que todos los demás oficiales ya habían salido del salón.

– Ja, ja, muy gracioso señor zorro, pero ya en serio, esta podría ser una gran oportunidad ¿No crees? – Dijo ella retomando su clásico optimismo.

Se veía bastante emocionada sobre la idea de formar parte de la unidad de fuerzas especiales, aunque esa idea no me gustaba de la misma forma que a ella.

– Sin duda es una gran oportunidad, pero… – Dije, no pude ocultar mi falta de interés ante la idea de formar parte de la unidad especial.

– ¿Pero…? – Pregunto Judy, era obvio que se quedaría con la duda, por mi respuesta.

– No, nada, mejor apresurémonos Zanahorias que solo quedamos nosotros en el salón – Dije tratando de evitar el tema mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta del salón.

– A mí no me engañas Nick, si no te interesa formar parte de la unidad especial está bien, pero al menos acompáñame a ver al jefe Bogo, tal vez después de eso te anime un poco la idea – Me detuve al escuchar sus palabras, cada vez se volvía mas difícil engañar a Judy, ya me conocía muy bien.

– No veo lo grandioso de pertenecer a la unidad especial, digo donde estaban ellos cuando resolvimos el caso de los aulladores, o cuando detuvimos a los traficantes de opio, o aquella vez que… – Dije mientras me acercaba a Judy, pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que me interrumpió.

– Si, si, ya sé que ellos no intervinieron en ninguno de los casos que resolvimos, pero ¿No crees que por el hecho de haber resuelto tantos casos juntos nos merecemos el derecho de pertenecer a la unidad especial? Además eso incluye una mejor paga, ¿Te sigue gustando el dinero no? – Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me miraba con sus tiernos ojos violetas, ella sabía bien como convencerme aunque esta vez no le funciono.

– Solo hay un problema con lo que dices – Dije con una mirada seria mientras retiraba su pata de mi brazo.

– ¿Cuál? – Pregunto mientras me miraba extrañada por la forma en que respondí.

Pensé lo que iba a decir, no quería que sonara como si la estuviera regañando…

– Solo hay un puesto para la unidad especial – Dije mientras levantaba mi dedo índice, sin perder el tono de seriedad.

– Bueno si, pero tal vez lo consideren si nos presentamos juntos, recuerda… – No la deje terminar su frase, porque ya sabía cuál era.

– Somos la mejor pareja de oficiales de Zootopia, lo sé, pero no creo que eso logre abrir un puesto extra en la unidad – Dije mientras sentía como mi tono de seriedad se iba desvaneciendo, siendo reemplazado por uno más desesperado, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el sentido del oído de Judy.

– Ok. Ya en serio, ¿Por qué no te emociona el poder subir de rango? ni siquiera haces el intento, eso solo me hace pensar que algo está mal, así que ya dime ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto seriamente mirando a los ojos, mientras que en sus orejas se notaba su preocupación.

– Yo… yo, no quiero el puesto – Dije tratando de evitar la mirada de Judy.

– ¿Por qué no? Digo te uniste a la policía, deberías aspirar a mas, todos lo hacen, eso sería lo normal – Dijo mientras volvía a tomar mi brazo.

No había vuelta atrás, tenía que decirle que no quería que tomara el puesto.

– No es que no quiera aspirar a más, es solo que… – Tome un gran respiro y fije mi mirada en la suya, estaba por soltar todo lo que estaba pensando – No… no quiero que intentes tomar el puesto – Termine de decir un poco nervioso y cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no? Eres mi mejor amigo deberías desearme lo mejor siempre – Dijo un poco confundida, mientras abría los ojos y miraba su expresión.

– Lo sé, y también sé que debería desearte lo mejor, digo ya hiciste tu sueño realidad te volviste oficial de policía ¿No? Es natural que quieras seguir avanzando, es solo que quiero ser un poco egoísta – Dije y no podía sentirme más avergonzado.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto aún más confundida que antes.

La sutileza no funcionaba bien con Judy tenía que ser directo o nunca me entendería.

– Si tu o yo intentamos tomar el puesto, lo más seguro es que nos lo darían, pero como solo hay un puesto, solo uno lo tendría lo que significa que ya no seriamos la mejor pareja de policías de Zootopia, ya no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntos… – Termine de decir mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Nick, si llega a pasar que dejáramos de ser la mejor pareja de policías de Zootopia no dejaríamos de ser mejores amigos y buscaríamos la manera de pasar un rato juntos ¿No crees? – Dijo soltando una pequeña risa, que sentí muy forzada, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta del salón – Vamos se nos hace tarde para empezar nuestra misión del Día – Dijo sin voltear a verme mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

Parecía que había tocado un punto sensible en Judy, y antes de pensarlo dos veces dije.

– Judy… tú… ¿Tú crees que siempre seremos así? – Alcance a decir antes de que abriera la puerta.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Volteo a verme y pregunto confundida y extrañada, ya que normalmente no la suelo llamar por su nombre.

– Quiero decir, siempre es divertido estar contigo, todos los días son una aventura, nos divertimos, nos reímos, resolvemos casos juntos, pero… – Hice una pausa mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir – Pero ¿Crees que siempre estaremos juntos? Digo a mí me gustaría que fuera así… – Dije con un tono entre seriedad y preocupación.

Judy no respondió, se me quedo mirando pensando en que decirme, no podía con su silencio ni con su mirada, así que continué hablando.

– Eventualmente, el jefe se dará cuenta que tienes mucho potencial y te ofrecerá algún puesto diferente, o tal vez me lo pueda llegar a ofrecer a mí, aunque yo lo rechazaría de inmediato y no solo eso, también tienes tu propia vida, puede que encuentras a alguien con quien quieras pasar más tiempo, casarte, tener hijos, no sé… ese tipo de cosas y cuando llegue ese momento tu y yo ya no seremos tan cercanos… me gusta la nueva vida que llevo, la nueva vida que conseguí gracias a ti… y no estoy seguro… – No pude terminar de hablar ya que Judy se me acerco y me silencio con su pata.

– Shh, te preocupas demasiado Nick, piénsalo los dos tenemos amigos pasamos tiempo con ellos, no siempre pasamos todo nuestro tiempo juntos, pero… aquí estamos tan cercanos como siempre – Dijo con una mirada tierna y compasiva que yo no pude resistir y tuve que desviar la mía – Y claro que siempre estaremos juntos, somos la mejor pareja de policías de Zootopia, no dejaría que nadie nos quite nuestro título, entonces ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado entonces? – Termino de decir para luego darme un ligero golpe en el hombro y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Yo veía como lentamente caminaba hacia la puerta, me había perdido en sus palabras, que sin darme cuenta empecé a caminar detrás de ella, para cuando recobre el sentido, estaba a punto de abrazarla por la espalda.

– Judy… no quiero perderte – Le susurre al oído mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos por la espalda en un tierno abrazo.

– ¿Nic…? – No la deje terminar de hablar.

– No tengo a muchos a quienes llamar amigos, pero tú eres la única a la que puedo llamar mejor amiga, yo… yo simplemente… no quiero perderte… – Dije suavemente al oído, sin dejar de abrazarla, mientras poco a poco sentía como caían unas gotas que mojaba mí uniforme – Tengo miedo de llegar a perderte – Termine de decir sin separarme de ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Judy aprovecho para poderme abrazar de frente.

– Zorro tonto y sentimental, claro que siempre estaremos juntos… – Alcance a escuchar, mientras Judy apretaba más el abrazo.

No dije nada más, simplemente me quede allí disfrutando del abrazo con los ojos cerrados, no me importaba nada más, ese momento significo todo para mí y es justo pensar que también para Judy.

 **Y eso es todo chicos, espero les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot y que no me maten por no hacerlos pareja al final o por no hacer que se besen, pero la idea salió de un video que vi en Facebook, muchos lo conocerán, es el de la animación de Gravity Falls Gemelos por Siempre, bueno sin más que decir me despido, comenten y todo lo demás, hasta la próxima.**

 **Escrito y publicado el 10 de Marzo del 2016.**


End file.
